Skeunk's Hideout
*' ' is a dungeon located in Koalak Mountain (Agony V'Helley). * Entrance is at -20,10. (Talk to Kakolak). * In order to enter you need Skeunk's Hideout Key. This key is not lost when entering, and can be exchanged later for Kaliptus Dofus after finishing the dungeon. * After completing the dungeon, you can also exchange boomerangs to get the Boomerang spell. Hideout Skeunk's Hideout is not strictly a Dungeon per se. The rooms can be done in any order (except for the last room), and the non-unique mobs can be avoided to pass between rooms. Sadidette Brooches Each player needs to collect a full set of 4 Brooches before fighting Skeunk. When you defeat a Sadidette, you gain a Brooch if you do not already have it. These Brooches are not lost if you die, and you can collect the Brooches in any order. Diamondine Sadidette * Diamondine (120) Emerald Sadidette * Emeralda (105-120) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) * Emerald Doll (40-48) Ruby Sadidette * Ruby (100-120) Sapphira Sadidette * Sapphira (120) * Starving Doll (1 to 5) Skeunk * Skeunk (220) * Diamondine (105) * Emeralda (105) * Ruby (120) * Sapphira (110) * Starving Doll (2) Reward Kaliptus Dofus The reward for completing the Skeunk Hideout is the Kaliptus Dofus which adds 6 to 30 Prospecting. Please notice that it will make you leave the hideout. If you want to learn the spell and/or get the pet, ask for the dofus last. Magic Boomerang Exchange the following: * 10 Bloody Koalak Boomerangs * 10 Brown Warko Boomerangs * 10 Dok Alako Boomerangs * 10 Master Koalak Boomerangs To get the Perfidious Boomerang Spell. Bloody Koalak Pet Exchange full Koalak Set for Bloody Koalak (pet) Some texts from Dofus files Rigroulak is an Koalak Master NPC, located in the middle of the Primitive Cemetary. His exact location is at -11,17. *Skeunk's Hideout Key - Rigroulak gave you this key if you give him the Koolich Set in exchange. This key will enable you to enter Skeunk's hideout. *You probably came for ? my Dofus ? You silly old fool ? I already explained it to you ... It's Skeunk ... and his Sadidettes ... who stole it from me... They're hiding ... in their hideout ... close to the dark ... dangerous ... and smelly ... valley... But... *But don't worry, in exchange, I'll give you the key to enter Skeunk's hideout. I used to guard the entrance of the hideout before being sent here in exil for rebellion attempt. Haha? I can see that you're wondering why you should go to Skeunk's hideout. Well, it's simple. Skeunk himself stole the Koolich's Dofus, I you see what I mean... So, where's this Koolich Set *Perfect! It's incredible! My dream finally comes true! I can have as much presence as the Koolich does! You really deserve this key I've just given you. But remember, Skeunk is an Eniripsa Master and he's very dangerous. For what I know, no one ever succeeded to defeat him! To find Skeunk, you'll have to cross an arid valley filled with dangerous Koalaks and once there, you'll have to show this key to the guard of Skeunk's hideout... *Finally! Apologies! It was about time! But this is not enough, I'll have to build a new boomerang and I order you to bring me back everything I need to make it! If you bring me back 10 Brown Worko Boomerangs, 10 Bloody Koalak Boomerangs, 10 Dok Alako Boomerangs and 10 Master Koalak Boomerangs, I shall be able to make myself a new boomerang. If you manage to bring all this back to me, I'll reward you and most important, I'll pray Skeunk for him to spare your life next time he'll meet you! *It took you quite a long time to find me these boomerangs! During that time, I was almost entirely disarmed! I was not the same! As promised, I still want to reward you and will teach you one of my favourite spells. With this spell, you'll be able to throw magic boomerangs. Well, I don't expect you to be intelligent enough to understand all this, I guess that all this is beyond you. Give me all this, listen carefully to what I'm going to teach you and then just get out of here! Lenald impaler! Category:Dungeon